Phantom Faces, and Phantom Shadows
by Eponineandthebarricades
Summary: during her coma, Éponine reflects on what life could have been in modern AU, high school. So Éponine goes to high school, and meets the Amis, and shares a secret, a love, and a passion for a certain Blonde. *better then summary I swear!* RATED FOR SWEARING, VIOLENCE. JUST TO BE SAFE.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so hi guys it's me, Sophie. I have a lot of hope for this fanfic. Anyway, here we go**

** CHAPTER 01**

Enjolras looked around the barricade and saw his friends. Jean Prouvaire, was holding the red flag of freedom. It stood mighty and fierce in his soft precise hands, only to fall out on the ground after he was shot 7 times, in the chest. He saw Courfeyrac screaming in anger and agony at his boyfriend's death, and went stabbed the French army men with his knife. But soon he too, was overpowered and the knife skidded out of his hand. He fell to the floor, his last thoughts being. 'I love you Jeam Prouvaire.'

Soon he was lying next to Jehan, his usually warm face cold and hard, emptied of light and warmth.

Enjolras looked to the other side of the barricade and saw Combeffere shooting french men. H seemed very courageous, but he ran out of ammunition, and the French army men held him down and stabbed him repeatedly.

Bahorel and Bossuet were back to back fending off the army men; with no look. He then saw Marius on top of the barricade, shooting the men, and if they got to close he would stab them.

But the French army men weren't stupid, they were quite cunning. Soon Marius, unaware, was being shot at. He then sees a form of movement out of the corner of his eye, and turns to see a dirtied girl running up to barricades. She jumped in front of Marius, sticking her hand out in front of her, and the bullet pierced her skin. The French army men gave a look of surprise, and ran off. Marius turned and screamed in pain at his dying friend, and picked her up and ran into the medical centre. Halfway there Marius was shot in the back. And dropped Eponine, and fired one last shot at an officer, before dying.

Enjolras walked in and got another look at the girl, thinking 'that's Éponine.'

Enjolras sighed and picked her up like a baby, then a sudden thought occurred to his mind.

'Where was Grantaire?'

"Grantaire! Grantaire were are you?"

He felt something tap his shoulder and looked down to see Eponine pointing up. He looked up and saw a figure cornered near a window in a house, and immediately rushed into the house, still carrying Eponine. He raced up the stairs and saw Grantaire p, pressed against a window, and army men with guns pointed at him. Enjolras walked passed and stood next to Grantaire.

The men looked at him.

"Do you want to die?" One of the army officers sneered at him,

"No. But if they want to have a war, let it start here."

A trigger was pulled and Enjolras pulled Grantaire on the floor with him, and sprang forward into the army officers. They fell down like sticks in the wind. Enjolras, Grantaire and Éponine were outside when they saw something they thought they'd never see.

In the place of the small barricade, was a giant one. It was made out of the original barricade and was now huge.

But on it was the most amazing site, all the barricade boys and volunteers were singing the song they had sung to gather volunteers.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men."

Enjolras stood, with Eponine in his arms and Grantaire beside him, staring at the barricade.

At the foot of the barricade, were french army men shooting it, but to their dismay the bullets didnt pierce the angelic barricade. H smiled slightly but it quickly died as he saw a small figure of Éponine slowly appearing on the barricade. He looked down at Éponine and saw her drift into unconsciousness.

"Do you want to stay with us? Me and Éponine?" Enjolras asked.

"No, thank you, I have a home. Thanks for the lover though, and I better get home. Out of this place." So Grantaire walked off.

Soon Éponine was unconscious and sleeping, a small smile on her face. She was dying, but she had a couple days to live.

"Phantom faces, at he windows." He sang softly. "Phantom shadows, on the floor," he sang, with more power.

"Empty chairs, at empty tables." He sang, looking at the café Musain for the last time before heading off through we're the barricade had been. It had faded away, and he was walking through the coming rain. "Where my friends, will sing." He sang, tears forming in his eyes. "No more."

"Oh my friends my friends, don't ask me!" He cried, not caring who heard, "what your sacrifice, was for!" Although he knew why they had died, for France, he still sang it. "Empty chairs, At empty tables," he choked, tears streaming down his face. "Where my friends," he sang. "Will sing." He sang even softer the before. "No, more."

The battle was lost, and Enjolras was taking Éponine into his care.'shes the only thing I have left. In memory of the boys. If I lose her, I lose them. Again.' He thought.

That night he treated Éponine to her wounds, and she was going to survive.

He put her into his bed and he slept on the couch. Éponine was still unconscious and he was worrying, but he fell asleep nonetheless.

**Ok so what do you guys think? Please review so I can continue!**

**Cosette: **This is so sad :.(

Me: ya I know... But it will get happier... Trust me...

Cosette: YAYA! I like happy things.

Marius: OMG! Me too! We're perfect!

Enj: *sarcastically. Of course!

Cosette: I know right! Who doesn't agree.

me: *cough everyone *cough.

Cosette: oh! Are you sick?

Joly: SICK! DID SOMEONE SAY SICK? OH GOD! SOPHIE IS SICK! EVERYONE RUN!

me: Im not sick.

JOLY: DENIAL! RUN!

me: IM NOT SICK!

everyone except me: *silence.

me: BACK IN THE LAPTOP!


	2. Chapter 2 The Starts

**Authors notes:**

**im sorry for my long updates and what not. its been a long first two weeks of school. (le sigh)**

**disclaimer: i do not own les miserabes (sadly) or any characters in it or mentioned.**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Éponine groggily sat up to the flashing phone on her bedside table. She sighed and cuddled back into the covers, determined to get up. Later.

It was another common day of school, probably some Wednesday or Thursday. She probably had some random math class with some random teacher and then she would...

"Shit!" She shouted. "Dammit, shit shit shit. Dammit! Oh damn no!" She swore as she jumped out of her bed and covers in her thin Pajamas.

She did _not_ have a regular day of school today. Not close! It was a horrible new school. First day! She mentally punched herself for forgetting.

She had been at a French school, last year. She remembered vaguely the teachers names, well, she remembered Madame Lafourre, her music teacher.

She was exceptionally nice to her, not to mention a good listener, and she made her middle school and junior year bearable.

She remembered her best friend, Azelma, and her auburn hair and blue eyes. But she remembered even more the reaction she had when Éponine didn't come to school the next year.

_This_ year.

She sighed as she dressed in a red shirt with black writing saying _'Haters gonna Hate'_ She pulled on her only jeans and tied her hair In a black pony tail.

She shuffled towards the smaller bed next to hers and shook her brother awake, surprised he wasn't already awoken from her loud swearing.

"What 'Ponine?" He growled.

"Hey! I'm just hear to wake you up!" She cried. "Get dressed. I'll have some toast for you downstairs."

She walked out of the room and walked across the hall to the kitchen- well, the room with a couple chairs, a table, a microwave, a cupboard, a toaster and a fridge- and took some bread.

She stuffed the toaster with two slices and pushed them in. The toaster wasn't very functional, so you actually had to push the toast in and pull it out yourself.

She pulled the toast out a couple minutes later and put the pieces on a napkin and brought them to the table. She was using a napkin because she never had the time to do the dishes.

She called Gavroche (her brother) and he came bouncing down the stairs a couple seconds later. He was obviously not a morning person.

"Éponine you need to eat." He said. Noticing the two slices pushed to him, and the one sister packing her bookcase.

"Oh I'm not hungry." It was a horrible lie, you could never catch one of the Thenardiers saying, 'I'm not hungry'. With their low supplies on food and all.

Gavroche gave her a doubtful look. "Gav' I'm fine. Eat now. I'll have something later." She said, tucking a five dollar bill in her bag and secretly slipping an apple into gavroche's.

He didnt reply and went to eat his toast, and soon they were walking out towards the school. It was about five blocks away, not to far for Gavroche.

She gulped when she saw her huge school passing by. She turned her head back to the map she got for herself, to find her way around. She had to get gavroche to school first- then she would face her own school.

Éponine shyly pushed the gates opened and entered her schoolyard. She was just on the, the bell rang and she was trapped in between hundreds of teenagers making their way into school.

She caught some younger kids, almost as nervous as her, and some older kids, looking around for their friends.

She pulled out a small school map and began making her way to her locker, locker 246. She took out a lock (a gift from Azelma) and locked it on, twisting the lock to open the locker.

She placed her books in, (all except math, which they apparently had next) and closed the locker door. She caught a boy looking at her, and heading over to her.

He smiled widely and greeted her," Im Marius. I'm your neighbour." She smiled slightly. "Locker, neighbour." He added. Her smile widened and She shook her head,

"I'm Éponine. Nice t'meet you."

He nodded and hooked on a locker similar to mine, and said," what's your first class?"

She guessed he expected her to search through her bag and pull out a crumpled paper, but she said knowingly, "math. You?"

"Me too. See you there then!" He skipped off without waiting for her to say goodbye.

She grabbed her books, and, unsure where to go, followed Marius, pushing through the crowd of teenagers.

She saw two teenagers holding a younger boy by the shirt, stuffing him in a locked while the kids around them cheered. Éponine gasped and dropped her bag and pushed through the small crowd to the centre of the Demi circle and pulled one of the boys back.

"What are you doing!?" She cried. The taller boy looked at her and snarled.

"Why don't you go mind your own fuckin' buisn-" he turned and looked at her. He was melted by her death glare and the other boy dropped the kid who ran away.

The other boy patted her shoulder. "Were justing havin' a little celebration party! "

"Well it doesn't seem very fun." She retorted, regaining herself.

"Then why don't you leave." The taller boy said.

"If I left then poor kids like that kid would be stuck dealing with dumbasses like you. You douche bag."

"There's a party in this locker for little sluts like you." He said, pushing her to the locker.

The circle got tighter around them until there was only a small space for the three of them- no wait, four- five- seven- fourteen- dammit. Soon she was on the ground with boys pinning her down and a couple other boys searching through her bag, which someone found. She saw her five dollar bill being stuffed into someones pocket, along as her books being thrown around.

She knew that after they've been in your bag the bullies would leave you there, on the floor but that's not what they did. The tallest boy pushed her against the locker and said "well next time don't be so snarky. We I have more connections then you know."

With that, the boys left her.

But she saw one boy, dark haired boy with a certain five dollar bill sticking out of his pocket. She grinned.

**Cosette: **how was that happy? Bullies ain't good!

**Everyone:** stares at Cosette

**Cosette: **what!? I can use slang to!

**Enjolras:** what ever.

**Marius: **it's happy because Im in it.

**Eponine:** doesn't anyone notice the ending where I sorta grinned and stuff!? I mean, that's only a cliffhanger!

**Me: **yes, yes, Eponine's right. It seems the wicked fanfic author has again, given you a cliffhanger.

**Grantaire:** stay tuned for the next chapter! And find out who committed this murder!

**Me:** wrong story... Back in the laptop!


End file.
